ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Zer0 X Kagari (CHAOS CODE)
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Kurenai's in the highest of situations! And their assailant is a Robot-like Ninja-like Assassin in the vein of Grey Fox, and Snake Eyes. Only Kagari can save them now. How will Kurenai lose the least? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zer0.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kagari.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Chaos Code OST - 24 - Silent Standoff (Kagari Ending 1)) A festival was occurring in Megaopolis Tokyo, and Kagari is just glad to see rockets shoot into the sky, creating extremely decorative paintings in the sky in sparks. Kagari: (Translated from Japanese.) At least I'm glad I could see this festival to it's end... (Smiles) But before the most spectacular design could be realized in her heart, and soul, Kagari got a message. The Message read thus: ALERT Kurenai has been compromised. Order the following operations. An Assassin Robot Ninja Unit has murdered several Bakers Dozen's worth of Kurenai units. Pursue him, & Interrogate him after defeating him, if it happens. Kagari glared at her helm, knowing she'll miss the final Firework. She had no choice; she made her decision. Kagari: (Translated from Japanese.) I'm on my way... Hang on. (Cue Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Voltage (Extended) (HD)) She put her helmet on, and ran like a ninja as fast as she could to Kurenai HQ... Screams. Followed by Death. Slashes; Bullets; Gore. The Assassin Unit: Zer0, shot Kurenai's operatives down, crushed their skulls, and even had a win quote of his own... Zer0: A critical kill / Showers me in blood and spit / How enjoyable. The circuits in the area turned from a normal Blue, to a Gory Crimson. As Zer0 was about to leave, Kagari came just in time to catch the metal murderer, and stunned him with a grab that spun him while exploding him as his head was bashed. Kagari demanded answers. Kagari: (Translated from Japanese.) What the hell are you??? AND DON'T SAY ANY BULLSHIT! Zer0: Stop threatening me / You're very Irrational / Weapons armed, & Primed. Zer0 then detected a weak spot on Kagari, and used the .. symbol on her, pissing Kagari off, as she saw the Emoticon on her. Kagari: (Translated from Japanese.) Grrr... You're for it now! As Kagari was using her Ninjato, Zer0 deflected with his beam sword. She then did a backflip, ready for battle. Kagari: (Translated from Japanese.) Fine! Fight me, you metal beast! Zer0 then detected another weak point while using the D13 emoticon on her. It was Blood X Spark from thereon. The Fight G0 F0R BR0K3... F1GH+! 59.9-49.5: Zer0 was trying to target Kagari's weak points from earlier, but she was too fast for him. Zer0 then used his SandHawk to mow down the area, yet this still didn't work. Kagari was a blur, and as a result, slashed Zer0 with her Ninjato, until a sword fight occurred... 49.1-37.5: As the two clashed swords, Zer0 was analyzing Weak Points a plenty. But getting to them was harder than he imagined. Zer0 then used his Sand Hawk in an attempt to shoot the weak spots. Kagari now knew his stratagem, and went Grey Fox on him. RATATATATATATATATATA!!! No matter how many bullets it would take, they kept getting deflected. A machine gun just isn't enough to kill Kagari. 37.3-28.4: Zer0 then used his Action Skill: Decepi0n to create a Decoy, while being completely invisible. Kagari immediately disintegrated the Holographic Fake, but was targeted at the head by Zer0's Pimpernel. Kagari then used her mental instinct to decipher where the mechanical assassin is. She used her Ninjato's flat side to feel for him, and she felt the Pimpernel bore, and grabbed Zer0, sending him flying, head smashed to the ground. 28.3-13.3: (PROCESS OF COOLDOWN) 27.9-15.7: As Zer0 regained consciousness, Kagari was about to beat Kurenai's Horror, when suddenly, Zer0 pointed his Sand Hawk at her. 25.9-22.9: Kagari: (Translated from Japanese.) GIVE IT UP ALREADY! This fight is over, so why do you- 22.7.1-20.3: Zer0: Dude, I Rock. 19.9-0.1: As another weak spot was found, Zer0 showed the \m/ Emoticon signaling that he's ready to rock, as both adversaries backed up, a reference to an NES smash was playing in both fighters' heads at the same time. (Cues Ninja Gaiden (NES) - Intro) With Zer0's speed, and Kagari's Dash, they were on even speed. But as the song was about to end, they both made a leap of faith that decided the fight via one slash... SHING! K.0. While it was unknown who won, whoever did do so, that entity had one last calling card... "勝" That was Japanese for Victory. Results/Credits (Cues ASK - Ride Out!) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ZER0! Zer0 is from Borderlands 2, owned by 2K Games. Kagari is from CHAOS CODE, owned by arc system works. Silent Standoff is from CHAOS CODE, owned by arc system works. Voltage is from Neptunia V II, owned by !dea Factory. Opening is from Ninja GAIDEN, owned by TECMO, & Team NINJA. Ride Out!! is performed by ASK. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Futuristic style One Minute Melee Category:Ninjas Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain